In the prior art, there has been developed a certain type of vehicle designed for a variety of purposes, generally consisting of a body of monocoque construction mounted on a set of wheel units, a power plant mounted in the vehicle body, a drivetrain for transmitting drive from the power plant to the wheel units, a steering system operatively connected to one or more of the wheel units and, often, various auxiliary systems. Because such vehicles are intended to carry a crew, often additional personnel and/or cargo or additional equipment, it is desirable that the compartment space of such vehicles be as large as possible. The mounting and installation of such required units and systems, however, has the effect of intruding upon and thus diminishing the compartment space of such vehicles.
In addition to requiring maximum compartment space, it is desirable that such vehicles be effectively mobile and maneuverable in operation. They must be capable of operating on both ordinary roadways and offroad terrain. They further must be capable of being operated on irregular and sloped terrain and to do so by maintaining as near a level bearing of the vehicle body as possible in order to maintain vehicle control and operate the various systems of the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing requirements of such vehicle, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a wheel unit for the type of vehicle described which provides all wheel drive for such vehicles, maximum jounce and rebound for negotiating irregular and sloped terrain and minimal intrusion upon the body of the vehicle in order to provide maximum compartment space.